


Accidentally Kinky

by JustLyra



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: D/s, Flogging, M/M, Raffled sub, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: When you are a Dom and your brother is a sub then going to the club together makes sense. Safety in numbers and all that... And even though the raffle means one randomly chosen Dom will play with a randomly chosen sub on the main stage the chances of both numbers being picked out on the same evening are slim... Right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt this is quite what the anon prompt was expecting, but it is what it is...

“Dominant’s name?”

“Alenta, Marco…” Marc blushed slightly, always slightly embarrassed at using a fake name.

Tilting his head slightly, always amused when famous people felt the need to alter their name, like their uncovered faces didn’t give them away, the doorman tapped the name into the system, “Passcode?”

“Nine-three-seven-three.”

“Sub’s name?”

“Lex Alenta.”

Tapping those details into the system, always amused when subs were considerably taller than their Dom, he looked up, looking the young sub in the face, “Are you here of your own free will?”

“Yes,” Alex nodded, the security procedures at the club always making him feel safe.

“No-one has forced or coerced you to be here?”

“No.”

“And no-one has offered you money or another enticement to be here, other than sexual activities?”

“No,” Blushing furiously red, Alex fidgeted from foot-to-foot.

“And your passcode please…”

“Seven-three-one-two.”

“Thank you,” Turning back to Marc he smiled, politely rather than showing any genuine interest, “Is your sub collared?”

“No.”

“Is he to be tied to you for the evening?”

“No.”

“And, does he have your permission to engage, or refuse, activity with others?”

“Yes. He has full control.”

“You are aware that each Dom and sub is entered into the random show draw?”

“I am.”

“Are you prepared for him to be used by someone else in the demonstration?”

“Yes.”

“And has he filled out a preferences card should such a situation arise?”

“He has.”

“And do you wish this visit to be billed to your account?”

“Yes, please.”

Tapping in the last few details he looked up from his screen and smiled as he handed over two wristbands, one blue and one red, that little coincidental detail always amusing the brothers, “Have a nice evening gentleman…”

“Thank you,” Guiding Alex through the door, the rule of the club meaning that each sub must have an accompanying Dom, Marc shrugged off his jacket and handed Alex his wristband, “Meet you in the showroom at midnight?”

“Yeah,” Slipping the blue band around his wrist, Alex showed Marc that it was secure, “I’m going to head to the room to dump my stuff, then go downstairs. You?”

“I’m just going to chill in the bar until after the show, be careful.”

“I will,” Kissing his brother on the cheek, Alex headed along the corridor to the small private room that was theirs for the evening to strip off his clothes, the security of the club giving him the freedom to be who he truly was, and naked.

Wandering down the staircase Marc found himself in the chic bar area, his mind briefly wandering to his brother, knowing that Alex’s predilections left him the more vulnerable of the two, that always a worry to Marc, especially on a night where a sub was raffled to be used on stage in front of everyone. Ordering a whisky on the rocks, Marc settled into a comfortable chair, his eye drawn to a slim blond ordering a drink at the bar, blue band just visible, the night just beginning.

*

“See something you like?”

Turning toward the voice, and away from the cupboard full of floggers, Alex instinctively lowered his eyes to the floor after catching glimpse of the red band on the arm of the owner of the voice, “Many things, Sir.”

“You are uncollared?”

Nodding, the tall silver-haired man stepping closer to him, obviously inspecting Alex’s skin for any kind of damage, Alex licked his lips, “Yes Sir.”

“Surprising. Turn around…” Smiling as Alex complied, aware that any uncollared sub wandering alone in that area of the club likely had full autonomy so could have told him to fuck of, he brushed a hand over Alex’s rounded rump, “Very nice. I’m Dan…”

Almost cursing silently, the man sharing the name of his biggest crush, Alex leant into the touch, giving silent permission for it to continue, “Alex.”

“Who are you here with?” Stalking around Alex, pleased to see that the younger man’s cock had already begun to twitch, Dan stopped in front of him, tilting his chin up from the floor, “Do you have permission to play?”

“I do,” Alex took in the older man’s features; chiselled cheek and jaw bones and piercing blue eyes, their heights similar, “I’m here with my brother.”

“I’ll get straight to the point Alex…” Licking his lips, looking Alex up and down, his eyes giving away his thoughts, Dan reached around the younger man, squeezing his ass firmly, “I think this would look even more beautiful will some colour… And I think that red flogger that you were looking at would be perfect for the job… Do you want to play?”

*

“May I?” Gesturing toward the barman preparing a drink for the blond, Marc smiled at the shy nod, “Thank you. Put that on my tab please… And I’ll have another whisky please.”

“I’ll bring them over.”

“Thank you…” Signalling toward the table, Marc smiled as the diminutive blond moved to take the seat next to his, “I’m Marco.”

“Xavi…” Fidgeting in his seat, clearly nervous, he licked his lips under Marc’s curious look.

“Are you collared, Xavi?”

“No. No, Sir. I’m here with a friend, just a friend.”

“First time? Thank you,” Nodding gratefully at the barman as he placed their drinks on the table, Marc turned his attention back to Xavi, guessing the brown-eyed blond was probably around his age, “You don’t need to be nervous, I’m buying you a drink, that’s all.”

“Thanks,” Taking a sip of his cocktail, wincing slightly at the sweetness, Xavi fidgeted nervously, “I’m not really sure it’s my thing after all.”

“What makes you say that?” Polite, not pushing at all, Marc sipped his whisky slowly.

“Some of the things… The whips… The groups…” Shifting uncomfortably Xavi took another mouthful of alcohol, his level of discomfort showing, “It’s not what I thought… I thought it would be two people, or maybe three… But…”

“It can be,” Marc smiled kindly, be super careful not to encroach into Xavi’s personal space at all, too many Dom’s disrespectful toward submissives in his opinion, “No-one here could make you do anything you didn’t want too… Some people like extreme things, others like less. It’s all ok.”

“It’s just very… well… vulnerable… If you are tied to the table then you can’t stop people joining in…”

“Have you seen the monitored rooms?”

“No?”

“Hold on, I’ll get the brochure,” Leaving his seat, Marc headed for the front desk, shaking hands with the head security man on the desk, “Hi Miguel. Have you got a brochure for the monitored rooms?”

“Sure thing,” Rummaging under the desk, Miguel pulled out a shiny brochure, handing it to Marc as he nodded toward the nervous bundle sat in the bar, “Is he ok?”

“I don’t think he did his research… To be honest Mig, I think you should pull his number from the draw, there’s no way he’d handle being shown.”

“Right. Thanks for that. I will do,” Pulling out the list, Miguel glanced up at Marc, “You know the fewer subs there are the more chance…”

“Yes, yes,” Marc laughed, shaking his head as he walked away, “The chances of me **and** Alex being drawn is very slim.”

“One of these days…”

Turning back to the head of security with a cheeky smirk on his face Marc chuckled, “That is remaining as your personal fantasy Mig…”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Gripping his own ankles, bent over at the waist, Alex shivered as the tailed of the flogger trailed over his ass, Dan teasing him back and forth with it, before he made Alex breath in sharply, the luxurious leather cracking down against him leaving multiple lines on his skin, “Thank you.”

“You are polite,” Running his hand over Alex’s rump, nails scraping lightly, Dan nodded to the room supervisor, first encounters always monitored discretely, “You happy to go on Alex?”

Nodding, his full cock bobbing up and down against his stomach, small droplets of pre-cum already dotting his skin, Alex bit his lip as the flogger cracked down again, “Yes! Thank you…”

“Good boy… Time to step up a little I think,” Taking a step back Dan raised his arm and let the flogged crack down hard on Alex’s skin, multiple red lines marking the creamy skin.

*

“It’s a bit odd that someone watches… But it’s good… Safe…”

Standing in the middle of the room, just a room with a bed and a desk, the mirrors hiding where the person in charge of monitoring the room was watching from, Marc smiled, his voice soft and kindly, “It is a bit. The mirrors mean you don’t know where they are, that means an unscrupulous Dom can’t risk doing something because they don’t know which angles are out of sight…”

“What do you do? I mean,” Blushing hard, fidgeting from foot-to-foot, Xavi glanced up at Marc, “Most Doms have a _thing_ , don’t they?”

Marc nodded, moving closer, desperate to touch the beautiful blond, but equally desperate not to spook him, “I like to tease… Rope bondage is what I do if I get picked for the show. Bright rope just looks so beautiful against pale skin…”

“What colour?” Looking down at his own wrists, Xavi couldn’t help shivering when Marc reached out to run a finger over his right wrist, a featherlight touch, but enough to give a vision.

“Red, bright red,” Stepping closer still, wrapping one finger and thumb around Xavi’s wrist, Marc was glad he’d opted for jeans as thin trousers would never have hidden how much he was enjoying the mental vision of educating Xavi in the art of rope work, “Wrapped around here… Snug and tight, not slipping or biting, just secure, giving me full control…”

“Hmm…” Moving his arm as Marc moved, the finger and thumb not really in control, easily slipped out of, yet somehow so in control, Xavi trembled as Marc brought his arm behind his back, Marc stepping closer to his side, close enough for Xavi to feel his warm breath on his neck and cheek.

“To begin with I’d only tie your hands… Both behind your back, crossed at the wrist,” Marc smiled, silently delighted when Xavi instinctively put his other arm behind his back, crossing his wrists as Marc had said, “You’d just be stood there, naked, legs apart, and I’d be teasing… Touching you, stroking you, licking you… Taking you _so_ close to the edge… Waiting until you were begging to cum.”

“Then what?” Trembling, leaning slightly to the side to rest against Marc, Xavi’s breathing had changed, slightly shaky, his cock rock hard in his pants, “What next?”

“Then I’d stop,” Marc chuckled at the low groan from the other man’s throat, “Just long enough for everything to calm down… For all those nice sensations to go away… Then I’d start again; touching you, stroking you, licking you, teasing you… Over and over until you were _so_ close…”

“Would you stop?” His voice cracking, the lusty need that was building clearly audible, Xavi bit his lip, “Would you stop again?”

“That’s the best bet,” Marc leant in, whispering into the other man’s ear, warm breath making him shiver, “You have no idea…”

*

Biting back a moan as Dan picked up his pace, the flogger landing down on his skin over and over, Alex tightened his grip on his ankles, the heavy thump of each stroke like a glorious burn through his ass.

“Can I cum on your skin?” Palming himself with one hand, flogger in the other, Dan changed his aim slightly, letting the flogger land so it wrapped almost around Alex’s cheek, adding a glorious touch of colour all over, “Can you balance enough to wank yourself?”

“Yes,” Alex whimpered, the tips of the flogger catching fresh skin, the sharp sting of that contrasting wonderfully with the heavy thud of the red of the hits, his balls bubbling with desire, “Yes. Please.”

Popping open his jeans, still being careful with the hits, Alex’s skin wonderfully reddened, Dan chuckled as he pulled his cock free, “You better hope you don’t get picked for the show and get a whipping…”

Groaning, the idea of someone whipping his already beaten skin giving him a myriad of emotions, the pain likely a perfect mix of gloriousness and too much, Alex fisted his cock, his hand quickly sticky from leakage, “Please can I cum?”

“Not yet,” Flicking his wrist from left to right, and quickly back again, striking Alex with less force, but with more stinging regularity, Dan pumped his cock hard, spurting over Alex’s skin, cursing as he exploded over the beautiful younger man, “Cum now…”

Screaming as Dan stepped back and laid three heavy blows onto his abused skin, Alex’s toes curled as he frantically tugged himself over, his whole body trembling he finally found his release, one more hit on his over-sensitive body seeing him stumble forward, caught by Dan, one look up from Alex leading to a harsh, breathy kiss, his night going better than he could have anticipated.

*

Pulling back, smirking slightly as Xavi followed him, Marc cupped the other man’s face gently, the kiss having been instigated entirely by Xavi, that not making it any less enjoyable for Marc, “You ok?”

“Yeah. Yes Sir…”

“Don’t call me Sir,” Marc stroked Xavi’s bottom lip with his thumb, “You aren’t comfortable using it, so don’t… Names, words, what you _should_ do… None of that matters… What matters is feelings, sensations and being secure… You aren’t any less submissive standing with your arms behind your back calling me Marco than you are if you call me Sir.”

“I never really thought of it like that,” Arms still behind his back, wrists still crossed, Marc’s finger and thumb still around one wrist, but still not really touching, Xavi leant in to Marc’s fingers stroking his face, “I, erm… Could we…”

“You want to play?” Marc smiled at the soft nod, kissing him hard, his tongue pushing into Xavi’s mouth, bossy and demanding, before he pulled away, leaving him wanting more, “Maybe after the show…”

*

“You look a bit pinker than you did when we arrived,” Taking his seat next to Alex, Alex perching on the edge of a chair, Marc chuckled, “Having fun?”

Alex nodded, slowly, his breathing only just calmed down, “I’m not even going to watch this, I just want to get back down there… You look smiley?”

“It’s a good night all round,” Marc signalled the barman, sitting back in his chair and smiling as he caught Xavi’s eye from across the room, “I think it’s going to be a good night…”

“Gentlemen, and ladies, welcome to another fun night… We know you are all horny and impatient so let’s make the draw… The Dom who gets to play on stage this evening is… Nine-three-seven-three… Marco…” Miguel chuckled into the microphone, “Once again folks we’ll get a glorious look at his wonderful rope work…”

“Typical,” Marc chuckled, shaking his head, “The one night I just want to play privately…”

Alex giggled, shaking his head, “It’s only fifteen minutes, I’m sure blondie will wait for you.”

“Right,” Miguel held up the box containing the numbers of all the submissives, “Lets see who has the pleasure of joining Marco on stage for all our viewing pleasure…”

 


End file.
